Wrong Again
by LaughingLadybug
Summary: "I used to think that I was something special, someone special. That no one else in the world could be me and do what I do. I guess that's wrong." One-shot inspired by "Fading to Nothing" by AlexLone
1. Chapter 1: Wrong

I used to think that I was something special, someone special. That no one else in the world could be me and do what I do. I guess that's wrong.

Every day, in and out, all I hear is that I'm not doing something right. I'm balling my fist the wrong way when I punch the punching bag, I'm not dodging punches right, I'm not keeping my chin up when I do pull ups, and I'm always late to our sessions. At first I thought it was tough love, but now I'm not so sure.

Love; I remember when I thought I was in love with him. At first I thought it was nothing, admiration, but the feeling of butterflies in my stomach was too much to ignore. I began to hope that he felt the same t. Did Mr. Robot feel butterflies for me too?

Then she came and ruined everything; Agent Melinda May. I never considered that they had a lot in common. So, I ruled out the possibility of her and Grant ever having any sort of romantic relationship. As always, I'm wrong. Maybe my heart even wanted to realize the fact that it was more likely that he'd choose her over me.

Then, I was given false hope. May and Ward had a thing going but broke it off and I got excited. That is, until I found out why they broke it off. Ward has a girlfriend. She's a SHIELD agent too and she's stationed in Florence, Italy on a long term undercover mission.

And again, I was wrong and heartbroken. Despite the heart ache; I still clung to the fact that there's only one person like me. Well, I know there's other hacker. Rising Tide is full of them. However, I'm the only one that's good enough for SHIELD. And again I'm wrong.

I'm always wrong.

Coulson recruited another hacker. Her name is Genevieve and she's everything I'm not. She's a beautiful girl with golden blond curls, bright blue eyes, a perfect smile to match her perfect body right along with her perfect complexion. Did I mention she's funny and smart? She can actually fight and she doesn't trip over her words near as much as I do. Fitz-Simmons loves her. She can actually understand their strange genius twin talk.

I can barely understand a word out of their text books.

A.C said it was to lighten my load so I can get more training hours on my own. He was right, it did lighten my load and I did get more training hours in. Genevieve gets practically everything done mille-seconds. I said this to Coulson once and Ward overheard us and just had to prove me wrong again He actually took the time to time her and came and corrected me. Apparently she can crack into a high security cite in 3.5 minutes.

So, I'm wrong again.

Grant spends more time with her than he does me. Everybody does. So now I beat the punching bags until my knuckles bleed. It makes me feel better. This pain makes me forget the other pain. Sometimes I pass out in the gym from exhaustion. I work out at midnight, long after everyone else is asleep. No one will ever come running to my rescue. One time I woke up with a towel on me for a blanket. I thought for once someone cared, but I was wrong once again. Nobody cares about stupid me. At least that's what Ward said. He said I'm stupid for working myself too hard. He said he should beat me into a coma so I would rest. I flipped him off and ran out to the gym then locked it down.

For the first time ever I cried in front of the team. Not my team. They're not my team anymore. They're just the team.

I didn't check myself behind me and see Fitz-Simmons in their lab. Jemma talked me into un locking the door only to have Ward yell at me about acting like a team member. "If you won't act like part of the team, then leave!"

"Maybe I will!"

Ever since then I've been packing my van at night in secrete and waiting for us to land again. For now I'm just going to wait quietly in my bunk where no one bothers me. Nobody cares if I'm here or gone.

For the first time I _hope _ I'm wrong again.


	2. Chapter 2: Mellissa

I am Mellissa now. I changed everything about me. I dyed my hair a pretty red, a natural auburn color, and made my eyes blue. I removed every file SHIELD has on me.

It's been a week and they probably haven't noticed me missing. That or they just don't care.

I have a new life now, but it feels so much like my old one.

I'm alone in my van, surviving off pizza and Chinese take- out. I wake up early, get dressed and brush my teeth and do my make up in a public bathroom somewhere. Each morning I smile at the stranger in the mirror. Mellissa. She's pretty and nice. She looks smart and her blue eyes sparkle. Those are pretty too. They look like little pools of water and sometimes I expect to see lily pads drifting across them.

I blink and try to see me. I try to see Skye. My raven hair is replaced with rusted red and my coffee brown eyes are gone and replaced with the blue orbs I mentioned earlier. The only thing left of Skye is her skin with countless scars and her lips that still curl into a fake smile.

I feel like a child, sitting and waiting for Santa Clause. Every day I look out my window to see if they're coming. They're not. Of course they're not.

And again, they prove me wrong.

_Ward's P.O.V_

I've been searching for days, so has the rest of the team. Everyone except Genevieve, I doubt she cares. Why would she ? Skye is above her. No one else can take her place.

I shouldn't have yelled. I shouldn't have told her to go. This is all my fault.

I wish I could tell her I'm sorry, but I taught her too well. It's almost as if Skye never existed. I've searched and searched through SHIELD and other government files only to come up empty handed. Even her beloved Facebook is gone. I asked Genevieve for help but she was conveniently busy.

So this is regret. I wish I could go back in time and ask what was wrong. Maybe if I wish hard enough…..

No, wishing is for children and I'm far from a child. You're never a kid again after your first kill.

Skye on the other hand is still a kid. She never got to grow up. Then again, she was forced to grow up. I don't know how to explain her. All I know is I feel like an evil man. All that I can keep thinking is _Skye, please come back._


	3. Chapter 3: Happy

It's been a year since I've seen them. The team, I mean. They're all here, all at my bar waiting for me, the bartender, to fill their glasses. May and Coulson are talking quietly amongst each other. It's nothing serious, though. May's laughing a little and Coulson is smiling a little.

Fitz and Simmons are happy too. They're both talking animatedly about some new project. From the sounds of it, things are going well.

Grant is happy too. He's smiling sweetly while flirting with a girl that had been here at least an hour before him. She was cute and witty and extremely flirtatious. I can see that he doesn't mind. Like I said, Grant is sad.

They're all happy without out me.

Why should I care? I have a new life, a better life. I sigh and get them the drinks they asked for. The night ran smoothly, that is, until I slipped.

_Ward P.O.V_

For the first time I looked at my bartender. She's pretty and the worst actress in the world. She called me a robot. Skye changed her hair, changed her eyes and erased every single file that the government has on her. However, my student forgot to change one thing; herself. Forget the eyes and the hair and the missing files; she's still Skye. I knew it the minute she called me a robot.

It didn't take long for us to clear out the small little bar and take Skye out of there. However, there was one thing she said that I can't get out of my head. _"Please don't take me from them, they need me."_


	4. Chapter 4: Me and My Baby

I sat in the interrogation room and held back tears. I don't want to be back here. I don't want to be here. I want to be at the bank and cash in my pay check. I want to be home and tuck my babies into bed tonight. Yes, I said babies. Only one of them is human, though. The other baby is a cat. But my baby, my _human _baby, is what matters most to me.

His name is Leo and he's the most adorable baby I have ever seen. He's my happiness. He's the reason why I hadn't ended it all.

Grant said my name over and over, but I refuse to respond. I'm not Skye, I'm Melissa. And Melissa Smith has no clue who Skye is. He's trying to get a reaction, trying to see some form of recognition, but I won't give it to them.

All that flew out the window after the eightieth time he said Skye. "SHUT UP GRANT!"

He smirked and sat down and I nearly started crying again. I'm never going to see my son again. The thought made my throat close up as tears streamed down my face. My chest heaved as the most awful scenarios of what could happen to him without me in his life. What if he went to foster care? What if he's abused? What if he thinks I never loved him? I could hear Ward talking to me, lying to me. He kept saying everything was okay and begged me to calm down. I ignored him. Since when do spies not tell lies?

I hear a new set of footsteps enter the room, they were light and barely audioble. I don't give them a second thought. Then, suddenly, the world fades to black.

_Ward's P.O.V_

May sedated Skye; it was the only thing to keep the kid from going into a panic attack. Leo and Jemma carried her into the small medical lab.

As our newly found agent slept away her anxieties, I did my search.

She changed her name to Melissa Smith. All the medical stuff is the same but I looked a little deeper and came to a shocking result. Not long after she…disappeared, Skye reported to the police that she had been raped. Then seven and a half months after that she had a baby. A boy named Leo Smith.

In that moment I never wanted anything to be more wrong in my life.


	5. Chapter 5: Point

I'm home but I'm not alone. After my little "nap" I refused to give them any further information until I was in the comfort of my own home. So, now the BUS is sitting on the roof of my apartment building like a wayward pigeon.

Fitz-Simmons are in my kitchen drinking tea and chatting quietly. Fitz hasn't wiped the smile off his face since he heard my son's name. What can I say, I couldn't help myself. Leo is a nice name and besides, I wanted to give Fitz something to smirk about.

My baby screamed out for my attention as I was talking with AC. He was trying to convince me to rejoin the team. As I came back cradling the child I asked quietly, "You have Genevieve, you don't need me." Coulson looked down and bit his lip as if he had a hard confession to make.

"She's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"Dead. She was a double agent and tried to kill us. It's a good thing you left otherwise you would've been the first one dead." That echoed in my brain. Little miss perfect was really an undercover killer. Well, there's a twist.

Leo whined in my arms, wanting his bottle. I walked into the kitchen to make it for him but Simmons took him away. "Oh," she cooed, "he's so cute. Look at him Fitz! Isn't he cute."

"Of course he is. His name is Leo," Fitz quipped. I rolled my eyes and let them fawn over little Leo as I continued my conversation with Coulson.

We talked quietly and I could practically feel the older agent growing more and more frustrated with me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. So, for years he and the others ignored my existence and now they're begging for me to come back. I don't think so.

"Look Skye, I'll give you an ultimatum. Either come back and with us or go to jail," Coulson said, blue eyes a shade darker and all the dry humor evaporated from his voice.

"What? On what grounds," I asked, completely blown away.

"Treachery," he deadpanned.

Oh; I forgot about that, "Seriously, AC?"

"Seriously," he said drily.

"You know there's a statute of limitations."

"It's an outstanding offence."

"Can't catch me if you can't find me."

"We found you once, we can find you again," he pointed out.

"No, no you didn't. You bumped into me while you were all drinking!"

"Point well taken," he sighed. "Skye, for the sake of your own kid, come back. You don't want him in the system do you? You've been there. You know what its like. Don't you want a better life for him."

He had a point.

_Fitz P.O.V_

I watched Jemma carry little Leo around and talk in absurd voices. Little Leo, I could get used to calling the little guy that. "And you and your mummy are going to live with us on the bus. Don't you fret little one, it's not an actual bus. It's a plane that sores through the air like a bird. You'd like that wouldn't you little one? You want to fly like a bird, don't you?"

I chuckled. The way she fawned over him you'd think she's the mother. "Fitz, Fitz, do you want to hold him?" I wanted to shake my head no, I wanted to back out of the room, find some excuse to leave. But I couldn't, Jemma was looking at me with pleading eyes and I lost all control. So, I held out my arms for the lad and held him to my chest.

This isn't so bad. I remember one time I held niece for the first time and she tried to nurse off me. I screamed and nearly dropped her. Needless to say, no one ever let me hold their child again. But this is a little better. He's just staring at me and trying to figure out if he could trust me. His gaze was somewhat unsettling, but I got over it. At least he wasn't trying to rip my nipple off.


	6. Chapter 6: Silver Linings

**A/N: To make up for the awful chapter I wrote and posted yesterday...**

* * *

The sky is full of silver linings, so why can't I find any for myself. Everyone is sleeping all throughout my apartment. I don't know how since baby Leo cries every thirty minutes. Oh the debt I pay for having him. He's worth it though.

Coulson's words are ringing in my head, clear as a bell. Either join the team and risk getting my son getting hurt or leaving him behind with someone else, or go to jail and let him be put in the system. Either way I may never get to see him again.

Let's say I rejoin the team and bring him on the bus with me. I just gave the enemy a ready- made target. Awful images of somebody throwing him out of the plane or shooting him execution style enter my mind. I cold shiver goes up my spine.

But on the other hand, there's five people ready to protect and love him just as much as I do. I shake my head. No, that won't be enough; none of us can move faster than a speeding bullet or fly.

Now let's say that I do rejoin and give him to someone else. Just give him away to be looked after like how you gave your friend you goldfish to look after while you're away at summer camp. What if Coulson doesn't let me come back to see him? Then Leo will grow up thinking I never loved him. That I just gave him away to some stranger. That he was just left on a doorstep as some part of a strange game of ding-dong-ditch. I can't do that to him. I can't make him feel like I never loved him.

Coulson said there was two agents in SHIELD that are married. According to him they're the two best agents in SHIELD. They want kids but the girl physically can't have any. He suggested I let them take care of Leo while I'm away. That insinuating that I'll come back. He and I both know that he won't let that happen.

Now let's make pretend that I don't rejoin the team at all. I go to jail for treason and he goes into the system. I'll never know where he is, I'll never know if he's safe and I'll never get to see him again. The government isn't too kind to national traitors. They'll line up soldiers with guns then blindfold and tie me to a pole or let me rot in prison for life. Then Leo will grow up knowing only one thing about me. I'm a traitor.

What do I do?

Like I said, every sky is full of silver linings. That is, every sky except this one.

It's time that I stop being selfish. It's time that I do what all moms do. It's time that I put little Leo first.

This is going to hurt.

This is _really _going to hurt.

I don't want to be wrong. Please, God, let me be right on just this one thing.

Please?


	7. Chapter 7: Wrong Again

Agents Barton and Romanoff have my son. They promised to watch him for me until I come back, but we both know I won't be. I guess they're just to make this easier on me.

For a week I'm okay, or at least I pretend to be.

I feel like the world's worst hypocrite. For years I said if I'd ever had a kid I'd never abandon them. What did I just do to Leo?

Everyone tells me I had no other choice, but I did. I could've found some other option; I could still be in his life. I did the wrong thing leaving little Leo. I left the wrong person. I should've left the team instead. I've left once, I can do it again.

Suddenly, an idea sparks in my head. Yes, they have lost me once, and it can happen again. I just have to do things backwards. I have to be a screw up like I was last time.

I have to be wrong again.

* * *

**A/N: The End**


End file.
